


Le città invisibili

by yunchuyin



Category: Le città invisibili | Invisible Cities - Italo Calvino, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Le città invisibili paro, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunchuyin/pseuds/yunchuyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们在三百座城市中一同醒来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le città invisibili

Mark第一次见到塔玛拉，他正从成堆的流苏软垫中醒来，木芙蓉垂坠的花朵盛在细孔绿心樟木托盘里，花瓶倚靠墙边。旅人掀开绣花的帘子走进来，购买半袋香柠檬。

“你可以换个地方。”

Mark拿出一块写着售罄的木牌放到门口。当然，本店事实上没有任何货物售罄，只是Mark根本不知道它们都放在哪儿。

旅人摇摇头，用Mark听不懂的语言说了长长的一段话，藏在风帽下的棕色眼睛看上去有一些熟悉。

“你可以换个地方。”

那或许是土耳其语，又或者是阿拉伯语，塔玛拉无时无刻不充斥着行商、旅客、前来视察的管理者，香柠檬可以成为一道异国菜肴，也可以成为移植栽种的顺便选择。

旅人继续讲述，而Mark径自走出杂货店，走过三条街，路过了澡堂、酒馆、往窗外泼水的女人——她的侧脸端庄肃穆，通常画成油画摆在艺术展上。他们一齐用不同的语言称赞那美貌之后飞快离开，以免再遭受一次洗菜水的攻击。当经过第五个立着海豚雕像含义不明的店铺，Mark将一车柠檬指给旅人看。

有着柔和棕色眼睛的异族青年遗憾地拉住Mark，柠檬车上同样摆放木牌，画满怪异凌乱的图案，他们拒绝出售。

“你可以到别的地方去看看，这座城市总有什么地方还卖香柠檬。”

旅人接受了他的建议，在悬挂晨星的广场和Mark道别。

初次梦见塔玛拉的外来者转身打量街巷，每件物品各有象征，人们努力互相猜测，以满足生活。他在角落的老妇人手中发现了仅剩的一个柠檬，并用绣着叶子的风干茉莉花香囊交换了它。

然后他路过五座含义不明的海豚雕像，在窗边梳妆的女人，酒馆和澡堂，掀开杂货店绣花的帘子，拿着空口袋的旅人正对着凋落的木芙蓉花出神。

Mark最后给了他一瓶快乐。

*

凌晨三点，从来不是转醒的最佳时机。然而Mark的披萨太咸，啤酒也不能解渴。

忘记关掉的灯从门缝里透进一点光，隐隐约约传来另一层门外嘈杂的声响。派对始终没有结束，Sean带来的女孩子们精力旺盛，一拨离去，另一拨刚刚到来，每样安排都恰到好处。

Mark起来给自己接了一杯水。

那应该是葡萄牙语。

他回忆，内容与香柠檬毫无关联，不过是艺术选修课上出现过的一首诗，由棕色眼睛的男生在Kirkland昏暗的灯光下朗读复述，使大脑记忆深刻。

他揉揉眼睛，重新倒回床上，房门紧闭。

玻璃杯折射的光线像游泳池粼粼的波光一样令眼球不适。

*

多罗泰亚只存在于模糊的早上。

九个区的适龄少女挑选这样的陪嫁：香柠檬，鲟鱼子，紫水晶。

Mark跟随骑骆驼的商队进入城市，一低头却看见Eduardo熟睡的面庞。树木的枝干上站着几对过冬的鸟，时间不在夜晚，也不在正午。

那只是千千万万个日子中平凡的一个早上。

*

因而他穿着睡衣和拖鞋，在约好的见面中迟到。

*

第二次Mark来到搭建在高脚桩上的城市，竹子和锌片之间Eduardo安装好风向标。他发现了Mark，愉快地打招呼，并试图穿越结构复杂的走廊抵达Mark身边。

凉台是最佳观景点，整个城市里唯有此处能窥得全貌，它最初的设计，和逐渐形成的有别于建筑师假想的模样。Mark一边观察，一边与Eduardo隔着梯子与无数风向标对话。

他询问这个半陌生的年轻人如何抵达塔玛拉，提及一包风干茉莉花。

Eduardo从来没有自我介绍，同时他却认识Mark，像认识这座城市纵横交错的悬空走廊，何处能够攀上瞭望台，何处安置了贮水桶。他避开移动的滑车，拎着钓鱼竿和背篓占据走廊的壮年男子，Mark离开凉台，Eduardo就挑选更近的道路。

于是Mark主动爬上楼梯，以便远离错误的路线和诱人迷失的通道，更容易接近。

Eduardo回答他的问题，塔玛拉隐藏在树木和石头的尽处，辨认对说明的符号，就能从中寻找到方向。他在森林的水泽醒来，突然决定应当去往这个城市，购买西番莲、瓜拉纳和金虎尾。Mark不是一个称职的杂货店老板，不过Eduardo依然感谢他。

风向标各自转动，拥有异域口音的巴西男生愈加靠近，他在Mark上一层的走廊停下，悬空的景色未被一架竹梯接引。

珍诺比亚为另一些人创建，但梦见的城市只归属于Mark，没有人会在竹制的吊脚楼中身着西装。

梦境仅仅反映你的头脑，从无数片段中提炼素材，经由心思巧妙拼凑，每一个符号皆饱涵深意。如同你路过的每一座城市，绝非偶然。

他们曾在珍诺比亚交谈。

*

一笔五十万的天使投资足够他们摆脱许多不必要的困扰，譬如资金不足，譬如银行账户莫名冻结，值得一个喷射香槟的庆祝派对。

Mark挂断电话，回过身看向屋内，落地玻璃窗映出的人影轻松，神情甚至可以称得上柔和。

他刚刚完成一个通话。

语言如此神奇，增删字句，改换顺序，就能延伸截然相反的内容，宛如颠倒的瓦尔德拉达，每一个含义看似正确，实际其中之一只是水面下的倒影。

Mark极少回忆它，因湖畔的瓦尔德拉达精准地编织内心，将欲望与恐惧一一投影。

没有什么不能在这两座城市中出现，交合的恋人或谋杀的凶手，一切都会发生。所有人们尽力掩藏的神色，无不在镜子的另一面得到忠实反映。

邀请不一定是邀请，喜悦也不仅仅止步于喜悦。瓦尔德拉达是湖面上下的双生子，永远不可孤独存在。

因此观察瓦尔德拉达，必须同时窥向镜中与镜外，获取双重含义。

而当镜像指示不明，人们倾向于自己的解释，进而忽略每一种可能。

*

从艾略特公寓向柯克兰走三英里，Mark会梦到欧菲米亚。

驼队与船只来来去去，七个国家的商人在这里交换金色薄纱、阿月浑子、葡萄干和肉豆蔻。

贸易是这座城市的发语词，商人们在这儿随意挑选，但此处的商品与其他任何一处没有不同，贩卖的不是物品，而是词语。必须要讲述它的产地、天气、味道甜苦，人们才决定购买。

Mark从不购买任何东西，不为塔玛拉的杂货店进货，也不当一个中间商。他仅仅会在篝火堆旁成叠的地毯上抢占两个位置，日复一日等待太阳变动，一年中有四个节点。

每个抵达欧菲米亚的人入夜后都将围坐于此，聆听和讲述同一个故事。关于产地、天气、味道甜苦。

于是词语开始交换。筐里的葡萄会成为别人的葡萄，你的父亲会成为别人的父亲。

Eduardo躺在平底帆船的船舱内，随卸下的生姜和棉花一同进入集市，等待一个冬夏至或春秋分将他唤醒。

*

请求就过往历史而言，是一项经验主义的产物。面上的神情、吐露的语调、选择的时机都应当恰到好处。手势搭配歉意，惊喜掺杂真诚，绝望和恐慌绝非一根甘草棒能够遮掩。然后风暴平息，相安无事。

而愤怒是相斥条件，大雨同样毫无助益。遗忘在三十六小时后显示威力，酒醉犯下的愚蠢错误被引以为戒，睡眠不足却没能获得同等重视。

在梅拉尼亚，Mark尚未习得如何观察对话。场景交替重叠，线索混乱隐蔽，一个人演暴君，两个人演信使，三万人是恩人，九个坠入情网的女儿没听完父亲最后的叮咛。

从一扇门开始，剧情不断变化。

但梅拉尼亚的居民们接连出生，接连死亡，过去与未来的对话永恒进行。

城市憎恶城市，水流和道路隔开城市，纽约与帕罗奥图是不可交换的两个地标，相似或相同的情节在同一刻朝收尾接近。

嘴唇开合，倘若许多年后Mark仍然进入梅拉尼亚，便会恍然大悟他在其中扮演的角色。

*

Eduardo在雪花石的城门下等待。

进入城市的人们趾高气昂，要么面目疲惫。他们彼此问候，同时向这位异域来的旅人点头致意，邀请他结伴参观莫里亚纳。

Eduardo一一打量过每个人身上的沙土、眼睛的颜色、别在腰间的花束，然后礼貌感谢好意，继续等候木芙蓉花和檀香木灰烬的气息。

他与Mark在欧菲米亚的篝火故事中熟识，交谈愉快，离去前约定告知他下个目的地以便找寻。

莫里亚纳是最平凡无奇的城市，他们能在任何一个阳光照耀下透明的城门口相遇。

Mark浅海海水般的眼睛同街上水族馆般的玻璃房屋相配，珊瑚柱子上镶有蛇纹石的装饰。当他专注探究房屋结构和吊灯造型，灯影下的舞女们就游弋而上，将Eduardo簇拥着离去。

一旦Mark在五分钟后随着那些银色鳞装来到莫里亚纳的另一面，Eduardo便已经回到了水母型的吊灯下。而如果Mark的影子映上玻璃，舞女们则又立刻把他带走。

第三十三次的时候Mark终于在褪色的招牌下赶上了Eduardo，他们坐在藤条破损的旧椅子上，用麻袋片和细绳子重新编织了捆缚物。

“把它绑在手腕上。”Mark要求。

那以后的每一次，一切发生前Mark都能拉动他们手腕上的绳索。

*

两个大洲或许止于一场野心的引诱，但金门大桥必定是他平生所见最出色的伏击。

问题的关键不在于何时提出、被谁提出，问题之所以成为问题，源于储藏它的内心。

暗示不可操之过急，寓言总会完满如同预言。

人们评价Sean Parker在把握分寸一道上虽无天赋，却敏锐洞察世上所有的伟大时机。

关系是时机，偶然亦是时机。只需要在恰当的时刻提出恰当的问题，自然有人添补一场对话的另一半。

苹果马提尼、淡啤酒和唐胡里奥1942分别见证了暴风雨的发端，更久远的哈佛校园里回荡的小提琴声终于被硅谷的电子音淹没。

语言的力量来自窥视内心。

如果谁不想，就应当尽力掩藏好神色。

*

他们后来在莱萨。

一座并不幸福的城市。争吵酝酿于上个音节和下个音节逼仄紧促的呼吸间，啤酒瓶盖割破手指骨碌碌滚进覆满灰尘的床底。家是新筑的，搬入还未有三天，比起清扫人们对如何破坏它所知更多。

窗户外路过小偷、强盗、你孩子的觊觎者，摇篮充满防备，婴儿啼哭不休，邻居隆隆敲门声盖过恋人的发笑。

哲学家在书上问：“你究竟想要什么？”

他们摔坏杯盘，互相投掷刀叉，从沙发上依偎着醒来喝昨夜剩下的红酒，对银行账单。

生活这样难，他说：“我们走吧。”

于是走出家门，经过叼玉米饼的狗，碰见拿白色花边阳伞的贵妇人。妇人同他们打招呼：“周末愉快！”她要赶去同她爱慕的青年军官相会。

于是走出家门，看到满心欢喜的女招待，一只红黄斑点的鸟儿偷偷啄食盘子里的番茄肉酱面。鸟儿快乐，被偷吃了面的伞匠也快乐，他买下画家新作成的插图，插图画着手脚架上的瓦匠。

瓦匠大声地喊每一位过路人的名字，把它们砌进新筑的家的墙壁里。他还说：“呦嗬！您应当去大道上看看！”

大道上行进节日的气球和彩带，青年军官瞥见白色花边阳伞后挥手下马，随手丢下玉米饼，狗叼走它。

在莱萨，生活这样简单。

于是走进家门，墙壁里砌着彼此姓名，锤子敲中手指，也敲中高悬的噩梦。

没人看管的马送来惊人的诏书：“奉神的旨意，它要加冕为国王！”

“可它不是一个真的婴儿。”Eduardo掀开摇篮上的蓝白绸布，Mark说：“我们还是搬家。”

*

搬到律师函追不回诏书和国王的城市，不要有神像，该城居民无一相信不死鸟。

鸡作为家禽的一种二十四小时呆在它该在的地方。

“等等，Mark，我忘了我的经济学课本。”

“我们得出发了。”

“我们必须今天走吗？”

“它催我立刻上路。”

*

Mark孤身来到佐贝伊德，梦中的城市。

街道错综复杂超乎建筑师们的想象，既不合乎物理，也不合乎数学。拱廊与楼梯交织成陷阱，墙壁不是为了分割，而是为了围困。到佐贝伊德来的人们做同一个梦境，梦境以追逐的失踪告结。

似乎谁也说不清这场追逐的起源，但没有人愿意在夜色中停下脚步。

先来的人不曾告诉后来的人，后来的人还在继续建造迷宫般的楼梯和拱廊。

Mark花二十天记下全部的路线，然后去往下一个目的地。

启程前他回头望向东北方，无论清醒或梦境，这座月光下的白色城市源源不断引人入迷。

只有绝少一部分人最后离开了这里，在佐贝伊德终老的男人们暗地里流传他捕获了那个赤裸的长发女子。

*

咒语是三。

我需要。

转移注意力，一个点子，棋手排名公式。

我需要。

Linux专用主机，邮件地址，去往加州。

我需要。

CFO，搬过来，你。

*

克洛艾是贞洁之地。

人们在街上相遇，不言不语，目光漠然。经过穿珊瑚红衣裳的孪生姊妹像经过海豚雕像，偶遇牵豹子的盲人如偶遇货车蓬伞。

没有诗，诗人来不及握笔。一秒钟的对视要发展成约会、引诱、通奸、纵欢，只有小说家跟得上故事飞奔。

构筑一个场景。

飞镖靶盘，金枪鱼罐头挖到第十一勺，椅子腿磨蹭地板。散乱的有帽衫、拖鞋、衬衣并西装长裤，声音淹没在暴雨之中。

灯光不是必选项，但醒来是。

天花板顶离奇古怪的光影和门后楼下的声响交织成为片段，睡眠纠缠臆想，面容和声音都模糊不清。

他要来。

他不来。

现在，判断对错。

*

谁是爱德华多·萨维林？

*

人们建造菲朵拉的时候，都以为它会成为灰石建造的大菲朵拉，而不是玻璃圆球中的小菲朵拉。

如果愿望实现，那么Mark和Eduardo今日可以骑着大象游城，在池中看见飘荡的水母，每走五十步有杂货店卖香柠檬，木制的而不是金属来作为房屋的建筑材料。

但今日的菲朵拉与任何一个玻璃圆球中的模型皆不相同。市民们在市中心排队参观，挑选自己理想中的城市。

Mark和Eduardo游览了每个房间，然而凉亭不是太小就是太大，路面不是太宽就是太窄，永远也没有一个合心意。连大菲朵拉也不过是必须被接受的城市，而非出于愿望。

“你得自己建一个。”当他们在咖啡馆休息，Eduardo说，菲朵拉的每个人都有自己理想中的模型。“除了你自己的，你对任何人的都不满意。”

“那是因为他们连排水系统都做不好。”Mark朝白铁椅腿投掷瓶盖，蜷曲的花纹镂空复杂，搭配咖啡馆走廊的尖拱。“我绝不会这样修建一座城市。”

“那你有多少种方案？我们可以一一尝试。”

然而玻璃圆球中的菲朵拉正是在尝试中成为昨日。人们精心制作理想之际，它已和原样再不相同。

所以他回答：“一种。”

然后他接着说：“我们会把它建得非常漂亮。”

*

因此辨认出冬日的热带派对是愚蠢行为。

尼亚加拉大瀑布同加勒比海毫无干系，沙滩裤也远不能抵御华氏20度的雪地。

“我不能”和“我需要”并列，魔咒不是三，飞速起效的是殷红嘴唇和白雾，独一无二。

为什么向特定的那个走去。

这才是原因。

*

然后你要到左拉。

在六条河流与三座山脉的那边，只消看上一眼便会想起旅伴兜帽下枫香糖浆浇筑的瞳仁。

街巷和卷起“r”的口音混合，屋宇潜伏在查尔斯河墨绿的波涛当中。门窗上记号笔做下标志，想起旧沙发像想起昂贵灰衬衫。

九眼喷泉的水池里立着海豚雕像，到达土耳其浴室前必须经过在窗边梳妆的女人。街角有咖啡馆，卖西瓜的货亭中人们讲述产地、天气、味道甜苦，理发店窗帘是蓝白色。

一旦踏进左拉，人们就会想起更多。最平凡无奇与终生难忘，熟悉左拉的人无法在不能入睡的夜晚将它抹去。

凌晨两点零八分，人们向左拉寻求记忆。

*

所以，为什么不能忘了那些可怜的动物？

鸡，鳟鱼，枪鱼。

来计算下浪费掉的啤酒。

十行代码一杯，每检测到一次入侵一杯，五个窗口最慢的人一杯，每三分钟再一杯。

I was drunk and angry and stupid.

*

我们要建造一座城。

未竣工，但有个版头，还有感情状态。

毋须心怀急迫。

祈祷之后背诵经典，拉丁文撰写历史与神话。

《埃涅伊德》：帝国没有界限。

It won't be finished.

That's the point.

*

Mark站在黄昏里，茫然四顾。他没有打算旅行，然而船队将他带到阿德尔玛。

这是个陌生的城市，存在于传言和听闻当中，“每个人都能在这里与故人重逢”。但显然Eduardo此刻未能和他一起。

走出九十步，随意观看。

码头上系缆绳的水手提问过分页表头的八个状态位，鱼类批发市场上姑娘再次扔来一张纸条。凝视称量卷心菜的小贩吧，十张脸拼凑而成，坡斯廉自行车库挂满画像。

Mark退后一步，搬运工人们排成行打他身边经过，每张焦虑的面孔都似曾相识。

他听着呼喊抬头，凉台上确认完毕的少女终于低垂身子大声宣告，无法兑现支票！于是全城的人转向他，笑话、无名之辈与加勒比海之夜交替在讥笑的目光中滚动。

时间数到三，立刻眨眼，梦境倒转，游泳池粼粼的波光映上落地玻璃窗，反映内心。

于是知道阿德尔玛是死者的城市，恐慌高于爱意，敌人多于故人。

*

But you gotta come back.

据历史记载，喧闹是一样的，人类发不出第二种欢呼。

毁灭的声音倒是各有不同，A）冻结账户，B）股份稀释。

18000+1000=19000

干嘛不把这个写在电子计数板上？

You gotta come back for it.

*

如此终于理解梦境，理解台阶的高低、风俗的迥异、形色旅人怎样出现，又怎样离去。圆形广场须得大理石，乐队演奏不可或缺小提琴，葡萄牙语纯属意外，西装总不能用巧合解释。

做梦的人说：“我的梦境不是由心灵，就是由偶然而生。”

现在我们知道曾在珍诺比亚错过的提示语。

我们还知道，即使最离奇的梦境也是一幅画谜，其中隐含着欲望，或者是其反面——恐惧。

*

两千五百五十五天之后，不得不到达阿纳斯塔西亚。

空中飞翔的风筝放他降落，一跌进花园水池便惊走追逐嬉戏的少女。

然而Mark喜爱阿纳斯塔西亚，它的每一张面孔都美。蜜蜂扑向香桃木发出细小的嗡嗡声，石华被撬开洗净送往制木窗牖的作坊。人们一天花八小时切割溅落黄金的玛瑙，绿玉髓消灾避祸，您最好将它含在嘴里。

再吐出来去吞烤熟的野鸡，奥勒冈连白花一起被厨师切碎，香气勾引欲望，桌对面旅人脱下风帽食用甘蓝、柳橙、黑豆、烟熏香肠和秋葵。

于是思索，究竟是我想吃下野鸡，还是野鸡想被我吃掉。

全球化餐厅满足您的一切口腹之欲，阿纳斯塔西亚供给名誉、地位、金钱、权力，而你要用天才、野心、辛勤、失落同它交换。

没有人在乎自己是否成为了城市的奴隶，清晨时分，人们启程去往另一个城市。

*

一半永久固定，一半临时搭建。

索伏洛尼亚的全部意义就在于迁移。石头、大理石和水泥被拆开、装运、移植到过山车、旋转木马、马戏团大圆顶帐篷的空隙间，摩托骑士和医生同时上下班，空中飞人与市政大楼并排做出承诺。

每个月、每个日夜，索伏洛尼亚临时的纪念碑和船坞就更接近永久的射击场与摩天轮，生活交织，整个索伏洛尼亚一日日成为半个索伏洛尼亚。

这个半边，和那个半边。

这个半球，和另一个半球。

Mark说不清得多少年，迁移才会重新回到开始的地方。

*

正如人们所知，在菲利德，桥有六种，窗子有五种，铺道路的鹅卵石、青石板、碎石子和瓷砖种类是四。

在菲利德，正如人们所知，你的脚步追随的不是双眼所见的事物，而是内心的、已被掩埋、被抹掉了的事物。

当你穿过雕花栏杆的浮桥、半月形彩色玻璃临街窗、瞥见城堡墙头的一丛刺山柑，拱廊便会带你推开一扇通往大雨和机场的旧日之门。

*

门后隔着大海、东北风、赤道暖流、紫色风信子，牧羊人终其一生也没能走出切奇利雅。

今日如同明日，明日重复昨日。

*

每日在心中勾勒皮拉的形状，想象它的湿度、温度、阳光和阵雨，然后承认你对皮拉一无所知。

直到旅行把你带到这座唤起所有感受的城市，皮拉成了皮拉自己的样子，有一千个疲惫的夏日，却没有一只香柠檬。

不必询问任何人。

做梦的缘由正是城市迫使人们回答自己提出的问题。

Mark最后给了他一瓶快乐。

*

他们在新加坡一同醒来。

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 补充：
> 
> 塔马拉 城市与符号 之一 12
> 
> 多罗泰亚 城市与欲望 之一 7
> 
> 在那以前，我只知道荒漠和商队车路，而那个多罗泰亚的早上使我觉得今生今世没有比这更美好的感受。（张密的译本才有后半句话，王立的译本没有，英译本也没有）
> 
> 珍诺比亚 轻盈的城市 之二 35
> 
> 瓦尔德拉达 城市与眼睛 之一 53
> 
> 两个瓦尔德拉达互相依存，目光相接，却互不相爱。
> 
> 欧菲米亚 城市与贸易 之一 37
> 
> 欧菲米亚是个每年在每年冬夏至和春秋分交换记忆的城市。
> 
> 梅拉尼亚 城市与死者 之一 80
> 
> 莫里亚纳 城市与眼睛 之五 105
> 
> 就像一张两面都有画的纸，两幅画既不能分开，也不能对看。
> 
> 莱萨 隐蔽的城市 之二 150
> 
> 这座不幸的城市每时每刻都包含着一个快乐的城市，而她自己却并未觉察到自身的存在。
> 
> 佐贝伊德 城市与欲望 之五 45
> 
> 克洛艾 城市与贸易 之二 51
> 
> 菲朵拉 城市与欲望 之四 31
> 
> 前者包含了被当做必须而接受的东西，但其实尚非不可或缺；而后者被想象为有可能存在，但瞬间之后就再也不可能了。
> 
> 左拉 城市与记忆 之四 14
> 
> 为了让人更容易记住，左拉被迫永远静止不变，于是就萧条了、崩溃了、消失了。大地已经把她忘却了。
> 
> 阿德尔玛 城市与死者 之二 95
> 
> 这就标志着我也是死人。我又想：这也标志着彼世并不快乐。
> 
> 阿纳斯塔西亚 城市与欲望 之二 10
> 
> 而某天清晨，当你在阿纳斯塔西亚醒来时，所有欲望会一起萌发，把你包围起来。
> 
> 索伏洛尼亚 轻盈的城市 之四 63
> 
> 它开始计算还要等上多少个月、多少个日夜，才能盼回车队，重新开始完整的城市生活。
> 
> 菲利德 城市与眼睛 之四 91
> 
> 它们能躲过所有凝视的目光，却躲不过那些出其不意投来的目光。
> 
> 切奇利雅 连绵的城市 之四 154
> 
> 皮拉 城市与名字 之三 93
> 
> 原文引用：
> 
> 每个人都能在这里与故人重逢
> 
> 你的脚步追随的不是双眼所见的事物，而是内心的、已被掩埋、被抹掉了的事物。
> 
> 皮拉变成了皮拉自己的样子。
> 
> 我的梦境不是由心灵，就是由偶然而生。P44
> 
> 即使最离奇的梦境也是一幅画谜，其中隐含着欲望，或者是其反面——恐惧。P44
> 
> 注：
> 
> ①梅拉尼亚，三十六小时是Mark睡觉前连续编程的时间；三万人是恩人，九个坠入情网的女儿，是0.03%
> 
> ②莫里亚纳，第三十三次的时候指H33
> 
> ③克洛艾，金枪鱼罐头挖到第十一勺是百万会员夜的日期，十一月下旬
> 
> ④谁是爱德华多·萨维林？是彼得·提尔的提问
> 
> ⑤菲朵拉，尖拱是哥特式建筑的典型特征
> 
> ⑥左拉，查尔斯河经过哈佛校园
> 
> ⑦珍诺比亚，金虎尾原产美洲热带地区，瓜拉纳、西番莲原产巴西
> 
> ⑧阿德尔玛，梦境倒转，游泳池粼粼的波光映上落地玻璃窗，就成了瓦尔德拉达，湖面上下的双生子
> 
> ⑨阿纳斯塔西亚，甘蓝、柳橙、黑豆、烟熏香肠和秋葵，巴西菜的材料
> 
> ⑩菲利德，一扇通往大雨和机场的旧日之门，回到梅拉尼亚“从一扇门开始”“倘若许多年后Mark仍然进入梅拉尼亚”
> 
> 其他比较明显的原台词、窗户上记号笔做的标志、2：08、紫色风信子（花语）这些就不单独标了，不然太长了……  
> 还是推荐对着相应的章节读，毕竟很多时候我都不知道我在写啥（x 把剧情带进城市里会发现更多藏起来的东西。  
> 除了个把意象是我强行塞进去的，其他都来自《看不见的城市》和《社交网络》本身。  
> 感谢你读到这里：）


End file.
